


Ask and Thou Wilt Receive

by CloudyLightning



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyLightning/pseuds/CloudyLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grima was just a normal Manakete, and being a mother just made things difficult. But despite how much she tried, the world only took what she cherished. It was only a matter of time before she snapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a bit more because I realized that I left out a big chunk of information that was important to the story.

If there was one emotion that she could describe what she was feeling at the moment, then it would be contentment. The long white-haired woman was sitting on top of a decent bed at the far corner of the room, leaning against the wall. A soft, warm smile graced her lips as she hummed a soft lullaby. Sleeping on her lap, was a small child.

The boy had a look of blissful innocence, sleeping soundly in the comfort of his mother's lap. His snowy white hair barely covered his pointy manakete ears and his pale skin gave him an ethereal aura. He looked no older than seven, young and blissfully unaware of the dangers outside of his mother's comfort.

To any normal human, they would think that he was as frail as glass, but Grima knew better. Her child was stronger than an average human child, yet weaker than a manakete.

The mother manakete was determined to make sure that no harm ever came to her child. Robin was her pride and joy. The moment he arrived in this world, Grima wanted nothing more than to protect him, cherish him with everything she had. For forty long years, she hadn't questioned the abnormalities that Robin showed. He grew much slower than all of the other manakete children, and it only worried her slightly.

As she ran her hands through the ends of his silk-like hair, she silently made a vow to herself. She would never let her only child go.

._._._._._.

"Be careful now, Robin!" Grima called as her child scampered around the large field of Mount Prism. A small girl that seemed to be a few years older chased after the tiny child, her long light green hair tied in a high pony tail flowing after her. The two children were playing a simple game of tag. There was a light bit of laughter that sounded right beside the mother manakete.

"Oh, you worry too much." Grima turned to see her best friend smiling softly. Naga wasn't just a best friend, but she was almost like a sister, one that Grima could count on. She was a beautiful manakete; pale skin, lime green eyes, and gloriously long, untied, green hair with a showy attire. Grima herself wasn't as bold as her, having the decency to cover her front with silk cloths and grayish-purple flowy dress as her attire. Her long white hair was up in her usual loose pony tail at the small of her back, keeping the last foot together.

"Naga, I have every right to worry." Grima said, giving Naga a look with her violet eyes. "If anyone were to find out about him-"

"Grima, he is only fifty years old and he is showing the signs of a normal growth of a manakete. A little late, but he's still a strong, young child. Soon, he would be just as strong as you. Maybe even more." Naga assured, casting a loving gaze over the playing children.

"Even if he's only half a manakete?" Grima muttered silently, not really intending to say it out loud. Of course, as her "sister", Naga already knew about Robin's heritage. Sure, Robin was tiny for his age and a bit of a slow learner, Naga could already see the makings of a great manakete. The little child may not seem like it, but he was perceptive and understood things faster than putting it into practice. Her child, Tiki had a tremendous impact on the boy with her infectious, bright personality.

"Even if he is only half a manakete, Grima."

._._._._._.

It didn't stay a secret for long. Knowledge of Grima having a child with a human stirred unrest with the manaketes, especially the elders. Grima knew that it would be best to hide themselves away for a while, seeing how manaketes would rather have only purity amongst them. Only Naga and her daughter were accepting of them. Despite their combined efforts, Grima was still condemned. Many avoided her, and humans didn't know any better. She remembered the day the humans forced her out of their capital. She remembered the daunting name the labeled her.

Fell. A dragon manakete that had fallen far out of grace.

The Fell-Dragon, Grima.

._._._._._.

For over hundreds of years, Grima had always kept Robin close to her in fear of losing him. She had him stay where she could see him, or sense him. Of course, she did give him a bit of space when he needed it, but Robin didn't really seem to mind at all. Several times, she thought that her son was hiding his real emotions, keeping that cheery smile on his face. If anything, Grima would've guessed that her child quickly adjusted to the fact he was always watched.

Even when his only playmate, Tiki, had been put to sleep in fear of the power she held, he was undaunted by it. It was almost as if he was expecting it for a long while, but just never said anything. The knowing gaze in his eyes made Grima briefly wonder if she made a mistake somewhere. Then again, he was about a hundred years when Tiki fell asleep, so he was sure to be very knowledgeable at that point. After all, she herself was nearly a thousand right next to Naga.

Although, it worried her greatly when he still hadn't grown as much. Heck, anyone would mistaken him as a child of thirteen years even through he was nearing his four hundred and twenty-third year. Grima knew that manaketes aged much slower, but... Robin's growth was completely off, seeing how he should've looked like a young adult by manakete standards. Yet, when taking into account that Robin was also half human, he really should've looked  _older_  than Grima herself. Eventually, Grima gave up on trying to figure out just what was wrong with her child. Of course, she had several theories backed with the vast knowledge she held, but she had the feeling that it was something she just shouldn't question anymore.

So, she relented, deciding to raise her child with the love and care she had.

As time wore on, she noticed that Robin had a look of longing on his face, looking out the window to the castle a few hundred miles away. It was so close, yet so far from his reach. Grima knew that she sheltered him for far too long. As a result, Robin seemed to know less and less about the reality outside his boundaries. Not once did she like the idea of releasing her dearest child, but for the sake of her son... She did.

._._._._._.

Flowers were one of the very few things that Robin had came to love. The moment his mother told him that he was free to do whatever he liked, he was gone before a whole minute passed (not before thanking her in delight). He immediately took into the air, turning in to his dragon form and flapped with his powerful wings. It didn't take long for him to land in a field of bluebells about a good several miles from a town. In fact, he had already in mid-transformation as he practically fell to the ground.

Robin stared at the dragonstone in his hands. It was a little big for him to hold with one hand, so he cupped it with both. His curious green eyes were staring at the stone with awe. The colors were a gentle blue with tinges of purple, signifying the source of his power. During the hundreds of years of his life, Robin had barely ever used his dragonstone. He knew that his mother was completely overprotective, but he couldn't help but think that she could've at least allow him to fight a few of his battles. Now that he actually used it... It felt amazing!

The thrill... the sheer adrenaline that flooded his veins... the wind against his dragon scales...!

Robin grinned, gripping the dragonstone closer to his chest. He was finally free!

Laughing a little to himself, he slipped his dragonstone into his little pouch he made for it and began to cross the large field with a leap in his step... heading straight for the city. It didn't take him very long, considering the fact that he ran into a young merchant who decided to give him a lift. She was a very nice woman with her cheery personality... if Robin ignored the fact that she was trying to sell him something, despite the fact that he had no money. The moment he entered the city, Robin was beyond speechless. He was stuck between awe and fear from the shear amount of people that flooded the streets.

He thanked the merchant and went on his way, checking the stalls and stores that lines the streets. Not knowing any better, Robin slipped into one of the alleyways to get away from the crowd. He was completely overwhelmed by the sounds that were somewhat new to him. Already, he was missing the silence of the fore-

"Look out!"

Robin barely had the chance to register the voice before something-Or some _one_  crashed into him. "Wah!"

*Crash*

The world spun a little for Robin as he tried to focus on at least something. Never once did someone actually run into him like this!

"Ow..." muttered a voice next to him. It was young, a completely new voice he never heard before. Robin couldn't held but blink at the culprit. There, sitting up and rubbing his head in slight pain, was a boy that looked to be only thirteen. His face was border lining between childishness and youthfulness with the curious look in his vibrant azure eyes. His blue hair was a bit long, but short enough for a boy.

The young manakete blinked, taking note that the boy was finely dressed. Robin quickly concluded that the boy was no ordinary, run-of-the-mill human.

"Sorry!" the boy said with a sheepish grin, looking at the Robin, "-I was in a rush and-"

"Milord!"

The boy cut himself off as grabbed Robin's wrist. The young manakete didn't even know what happened next as the boy practically yanked him to his feet and pulled him further down the alleyway. "Come on! He's coming!"

"W-what?! Who's coming?!" Robin spluttered as he caught his feet and followed the boy. In all honesty, Robin would've stayed behind, but the boy's tight grip around his wrist was forcing him otherwise. The boy tossed a grin over his shoulder.

"Just follow me!"

Robin wasn't given much of a choice as he decided to just go with it. With a glance over his shoulder, he paled. A young man in light blue and white armor with a panicked look on his face was gunning after them. A shot of fear shocked Robin to pick up his pace. He had seen a person chase after him and his mother once, but that was... _years_  ago!

"Milord! Wait!"

"Come on!" the boy said as he lead the way. Robin couldn't help but follow him, fear and excitement flooding his veins. The two practically traversed a majority of the market district, ducking into stalls and angering a few owners, losing the armored man in the crowds... Half an hour later the two found themselves in the outskirts of the city, leaning against the wall to try and catch their breath.

"So..." began the boy, still catching his breath. "Sorry...*huff* For dragging you- *huff* -and-!"

He cut himself off, hearing a faint laughter right next to him. Confused, he looked to see Robin clutching the sides of his stomach. A light, gentle laughter was pouring out of the young manakete. In all honesty, Robin didn't even know why he was laughing. He just felt like he had too!

Shaking his head, he slumped down the ground and rested his head against the wall. "Ahaha! I'm s-sorry! Haha! That was- That was way too fun! Ahahaha!"

It wasn't long before the boy's laughter joined with Robin's, filling the air for a good five minutes.

"I think we definitely lost him." the boy said, letting his laughter die down. Robin nodded his head.

"Ahaha, yeah, I think so." he agreed, crossing his arms over his pulled up knees near his chest. "By the way, why were you running from him?"

"Eh, I was getting bored and I wanted to get away from everything." the boy answered honestly. Robin blinked at him.

"Get away?"

"Yeah, too much is going on. You know, establishing a the kingdom with a new monarchy... There's also a new religion that was created a few years ago too." the boy said, placing a hand on his hip.

"A new religion?" Robin asked, tilting his head. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, haven't you heard of it? It's a cult that worships the Fell Dragon, Grima..." Robin frowned at the mention of his mother's name.

"Why? I mean, mother's not a bad dragon. She's just misunderstood." he said, "And it's not her fault either."

"She's you're mother?" the boy asked incredulously. Robin blinked, realizing his mistake too late.

"I-I-I mean, no! I mean, yes! No, I mean-ugh," Robin gave up on trying to save himself, buying his face into his arms from embarrassment. Now he was sure that he screwed up- His thoughts were interrupted by a short laugh, causing him to look up in shock.

"Ahaha, it's okay. I believe you." the boy said, grinning at him. "If the Fell Dragon is your mother, then I'm sure she is a wonderful person."

Robin allowed a smile on his face. "She is. She can be overprotective, but she's the best mother I could ever ask for."

"By the way, I don't think we actually introduced ourselves." the boy said, changing the subject. Robin nodded in agreement. They were, after all, busy running away from a person earlier...

"I'm Chrom!" the boy introduced, pushing himself off the wall and offering his hand with a smile. "You are?"

Robin grinned up at Chrom and took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled up. "Robin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I bumped up Robin's age from 120 to 423. So, he's.... a looooooot older now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin does a little questioning and finds out something he didn't know.

II

._._._._._.

The skies were clear as two boys were in a grassy field, sticking their hands into the ground. From a distance, one would think that it was a pair of brothers digging around for some treasure, but that was not the case. In fact, right next to the two boys was a small sapling.

"Hey, Robin," began Chrom as he got up from his swatting position, holding the sapling in place. His face was a mess with the dirt smudge on his cheek, and his hands and fine clothes were filthy.

The manakete kneeing on the ground beside him faired no better. His snowy hair was blotched with dirt and his thin, silk like clothes were caked brown. Despite his messy appearance, the smile on his face was bright. Although, Chrom was pretty sure that Robin wasn't really wearing "clothes" to be exact, but rather a light teal, silk half-cape and a second, longer cape cloth underneath his arms as it wrapped around his chest. Its two ends were tied with the top cape's baby blue ribbon. Whenever the wind blew or if Robin moved in anyway, it would reveal the pale skin of his chest and stomach. He was also wearing a pair of silk-like shorts with a light blue sash tied around his waist. Robin never wore shoes.

"Yes, Chrom?" he prompted, glancing up from his task of shoving the soil back in. His green eyes were regarding him with a bit of curiosity.

"I never really asked, but how old are you?" Chrom asked, placing a hand on his hip. Robin took a moment to firmly pat the soil in place before answering with a casual smile.

"Well, let's see... I was four hundred forty seven when Tiki fell asleep... And that was a hundred years ago. So, I am... about five hundred to six hundred years old, give or take." he said proudly, placing his hands on his hip with a smile. Throughout Robin's little musing, Chrom's expression changed from slight curiosity to flat out startled.

"Wha-"

"Hm?"

"..."

"..."

"Uhm...You sure you're not joking?" Chrom finally asked, staring at Robin incredulously. The young manakete placed a hand on his hip, smearing a chunk of dirt on the soft silks he wore, and gave Chrom a slight frown.

"Why would I be?" Robin shot back. The young lord scratched the back of his head as he looked away.

"Well... I just  _can't_ believe you when you... look  _younger_  than me." he answered honestly. "Then again, you  _are_ a manakete..."

Robin blinked at him for a moment.

"Chrom, I've been with you for three years, and just  _now_  you're noticing this?" he said, disbelief clear in his voice as he dropped his hands.

"Ah... yeah?" Chrom said, shrugging his shoulders, "I mean, you haven't  _grown_  over the years." He emphasized this by hovering a dirt caked hand high over the young manakete's head.

"I have  _grown_!" Robin snapped, crossing his arms.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did!"

"I'm still taller."

"I  _did grow!_  An inch, in fact!" Robin proclaimed, placing a dirt covered hand at his head with his palm to the ground.

"Yeah, an inch!" Chrom scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm sixteen and a foot taller than you!"

"But I'm older than you!" Robin tried, placing his hands on his hips with determination.

"That's nothing!" Chrom said, laughter slowly inching its way in his voice.

"Well, it's something!"

"You don't even act your age!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Oh yeah? What kind of manakete plays tag with my sister?"

"I do!"

"She's six, Robin."

"Oh for my Mother's sake!" Robin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

Chrom couldn't take it anymore. The look that Robin gave him was too ridiculous on his childish face! Chrom burst into laugher, clutching his stomach as he took several steps back.

"Chrom!" Robin snapped, his face flushing in embarrassment. But, even with his snap, Robin couldn't help the laughter that slipped. For a few minutes, the air around them was filled with laughter.

"I still can't believe that you're a manakete." Chrom said after their laughter died down, kneeling back down to tend to the tree. Robin shook his head in amusement.

"And I have to constantly remind myself that you're a human." he said honestly. He gently placed a hand underneath one to the leaves on a tree branch and curled his hand slightly around it. "At times, I don't realize that time moves so quickly... Three years had already passed and it still feels like not enough time passed."

"What? You getting all sentimental on me, old man?" Chrom asked, raising an eyebrow as he joked slightly. Robin rolled his eyes and dropped his hand. He took a step to Chrom, going beyond the boundaries of personal space, and grabbed Chrom's face in his dirt covered hands. "Gah! Robin!"

"Yeah, yeah, you can handle a bit of dirt on your face." Robin said, frowning a little bit. Chrom was about to struggle out of robin's grasp, but stopped when he looked at Robin's emerald eyes. They were normally light and kind, but Chrom was shocked to see a bit of sadness and jealousy in the manakete's eyes. "You know, sometimes, I wish I was human."

Chrom blinked, hardly believing the words that were spilling out of Robin's lips. "W-what? Why? Being a human like me isn't all that great."

"So?" Robin said, frowning as he closed his eyes, "Chrom, I've lived for hundreds of years. I've already spent a majority of it at my mother's side. You humans live your life so differently from me that I'm starting to fell like I don't know anything. Humans don't live as long as us, and yet they seem to live better than us."

His emerald eyes opened again, staring right at Chrom. "Tell me, why do you humans try so hard to live your lives? Why do you humans live the way you do? What do  _you_  live for, Chrom?"

Chrom was at a loss for words. One moment, Robin was the easy-going, generally happy child, and the next... Heck, Chrom didn't know what to even call it!

"I... Well..." Chrom tried, scrambling to form an answer. Robin seemed to have caught on and dropped his hands away from Chrom's face with a small sigh.

"Haaah, never mind. Forget I said anything." the manakete said, turning away from Chrom and looking over the tree. Chrom watched for a moment as Robin moved his hands gracefully over the soil at the tree's roots, muttering a few words under his breath. The tree glowed a little, perking up from whatever Robin was slowly giving it.

"Who knows for sure?" Chrom said suddenly, causing Robin to curl his hands a little in slight surprise as he continued. "Maybe it's because we know that we don't have that much time. I mean, you're a manakete, and you've been alive longer than me. I care about my family, and I would hate to see them get hurt or anything. I care about my friends too. I'd do anything to protect them, too. Maybe that's why we live the way we do. We have things we want to protect, things and people we keep close. Isn't that the same way with manaketes?"

Robin stopped muttering his little incantations a while ago and slowly curled his hands into small fists, not looking up at Chrom who continued.

"Your mother brought you into this world right? So, I'm sure you care about her more than anything. Isn't that why you live the way you do, too?" Chrom asked, watching Robin closely for any reaction. The manakete dropped his hands in his lap, looking up at the bright blue, cloudless sky above them.

"...Protecting those you love and care deeply for, huh?" Robin muttered, then he raised his voice to be heard, "But what if you have to die in order to protect what you hold dear? Would you really forfeit your life like that?"

Chrom answered without hesitation. "I'd be scared, no doubt, but I would."

"Hmm..." Robin looked away from the sky and stared at the tree in front of him. "So you live to protect those closest to you, huh?"

"Well, that's just me. I'm not sure about everyone else in the world." Chrom said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But what I am sure about is you."

"Me?" Robin echoed, looking genuinely confused.

"Despite us being two different races, we both live to protect what we hold close, right?" said Chrom, giving Robin a smile. The manakete took a moment to take that in. He remembered the day when Naga put her own daughter to sleep. He remembered asking Tiki to reconsider going to sleep, since she was the only other friend he had in the world other than Naga and his own Mother. Yet, Tiki had insisted to sleep, saying that it was best for everyone. At the back of his mind, Robin knew that Tiki was trying to protect those from her power, and he was most certainly one of them.

He looked down at his own hands. Robin knew that he would never become as strong as Tiki, yet vaguely, he began to wonder if he would do the same if he ever did. He turned to Chrom and returned his smile with his own, settling with an answer for now. "Well, I suppose you're right."

._._._._._.

"No." said a gruff, old manakete. He was donned in heavy silks and walked right past a tiny, white haired manakete.

"Aw, come on, Gotoh! I'm just here to visit her." Robin said, hurrying to catch up with him.

"And I said no, Robin." Gotoh growled, but that didn't hinder the little manakete one bit. Robin scampered past the elder manakete and overtook his path, forcing him to stop.

"But, you were there when Naga told me I could visit her." he countered.

"Really. I don't remember." came the fast reply.

"...You're a meanie, you know that?" Robin huffed, crossing his arms. He met with Gotoh's hardened glare.

"And you're an Earth Dragon."

Robin flinched at the harsh tone of the Sacred Dragon, knowing the heavy meaning behind the words. It wasn't his fault that the Earth Dragons weren't in good terms with Naga, or any Sacred Dragon for that manner. His mother and himself were completely innocent, seeing how Grima took great measures to stay out of the feud since Robin was born. Of course, Robin never knew anything about his mother before that. Only, he just knew that she was caught in the crossfire. He wasn't about to give up though, so he forced his resentment to the back of his mind and resumed his self-imposed mission. "Who cares?"

"Robin, if you insist on standing in my way, I will not hesitate to throw you out of the temple." Gotoh said.

"Why are you like this?" Robin asked suddenly, staring up at him with a slight frustration.

"Hm?" It didn't even sound curious, but plain condescending from Gotoh.

"I mean, why are you so against me seeing Tiki? Because I'm an Earth Dragon?" Robin began, curling his small hands into fists. "Why can't you accept that there are manaketes like me?"

There was an odd silence that fell between the two, each staring at each other. The old manakete had a set frown on his face while Robin just looked at him. About a minute later, Gotoh closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh as he held out a large hand to Robin. The little manakete stared up at him in confusion. Gotoh's eyes told him that it was all right to take his hand.

He was hesitant at first, but Robin took the manakete's hand. His smaller hand was practically dwarfed Gotoh's, but he was shocked that Gotoh was holding his hand firmly, almost like Grima's grip on his own. Gotoh gave a light tug on Robin's hand, leading the way deeper into the temple.

"I don't hate you because you are an Earth Dragon." Gotoh said, breaking the silence. Robin took several steps to keep up with him.

"...Is it because I'm half human?" he asked.

"...Your father was a murderer of manaketes." Gotoh said, not bothering to beat around the bush. Robin nearly froze in surprise, but the tug on his hand forced him to move along. "He stopped at nothing to kill our kind. He was savage, cruel, and yet, your mother, of all manaketes, was able to love him."

"...So, you hate me because I'm the son of a murderer." Robin said, lowering his head. Gotoh didn't look down.

"Forgive me, Robin, but my grudge against your parents hadn't faded. You..." he slowly came to a stop, causing Robin to look up at him in confusion. "You do not deserve the hatred of us manaketes. It's true, you have done nothing wrong. Blood does not define a manakete."

Gotoh suddenly reached over to place his other hand on top of Robin's head, "I'm relieved to know that Tiki has a friend like you. Never change, Robin. Never change."

"...can I go see Tiki now?" Robin asked, unsure of what to say or do.

Gotoh gave a quick, heavy laugh, "Haha, of course, little manakete."

._._._._._.

"Hey, Tiki," Robin began, plopping down on the ice cold floor. Gotoh stood near the entrance, far from where Robin was to give him a bit of privacy. His talk with the older manakete shook Robin to the core. He never knew that his father was a human that hated manaketes so much. It made sense, but at the same time, it didn't. Yet, it made him question, how in the world did his mother fall in love with him?

He shook his head and placed a smile on his face as he looked up. "It's been a while, huh? I'm sorry I couldn't visit you. I just could muster up the courage to see you until now."

Robin rubbed his arms under his silk cloak, feeling the cold get to him. "Ever since you fell asleep, I got a bit bored. Mother was willing to play with me, but recently I made a friend. A human friend. His name is Chrom. He's weird, strong and kinda dense. But, then again, I'm pretty dense too."

He laughed a little to himself. "A few days ago, I ended having a serious talk with him. In a way, he made me think about what you did... You agreed to fall asleep to protect those you love, right? Heh, I could be over thinking it, but it feels like that what you did. I could be wrong, or maybe humans are just weird."

He suddenly blinked. "I've known Chrom for three years, but it doesn't feel like it. Instead, it feels like it was only a few days. Why do we manaketes live so long?"

He looked up again. "You know, I wish I could see you. You'd usually know what to say... Oh! Gotoh and I are friends now. Well, at least I think we are. He wasn't very easy to convince to let me see you..."


	3. Chapter 3

III

._._._._._.

"Robin, no! Please! Stop! He didn't do anything! Please!" Chrom pleaded, trying to shove past the guards to get to his best friend, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"He is the child of the Fell Dragon! Anything related to that monster is NOT allowed in this kingdom!" Chrom's father said, unsheathing the sword at this side.

"He's my friend! Don't to it! He just wanted to help! Please! Father!" Chrom was screaming now, as the guards were forced to grab his arms and hold him back on his knees. His father glared angrily at him.

"Your friend? You befriended an enemy of our kingdom? How dare you call yourself my son," his father hissed in disgust. He brandished his sword and marched toward the cause of the problem.

In the center of the cathedral's alter, Robin only stood there, a soft smile on his face. The light from the stained glass windows fell on him, giving him an air of calmness. His dragonstone sat innocently in his hands, shining beautifully in the light. There was only a glint of sadness behind those vibrant green eyes, tears slowly forming unnoticeably at the corners. His thin form only trembled slightly as he clung tighter to his dragonstone. His silk clothes were disheveled and torn from the rough handling from the guards, revealing the mark of his mother on the side of his left hip. The dark purple mark stood out against his pale skin, practically screaming his heritage.

He didn't want to die. He really didn't. If only he listened to his mother and avoided humans altogether, he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't have any attachments to them. He wouldn't have loved them. He wouldn't have cared for them. He wouldn't have fallen into the obvious trap.

But he did. He knew that it would happen one day. He never said anything, placing that smile on his face, but he didn't want to die. He knew the human law. He knew he had to go.

He had two choices.

Humans or manakete?

Them or him?

Life?

Or death?

He couldn't let Chrom's sister die. He couldn't let Chrom suffer the loss of a loved one. He loved them dearly. He couldn't see them get hurt. He couldn't let Lissa die. He saw her falling. He saw no other way to save her, but to become a dragon.

So, he did. He saved her, with everyone a witness to see.

He chose humans. He chose them.

He chose to protect who he loved.

Chrom was crying now, as his father came closer to Robin. "Robin! Please! Run! Run!"

Robin shook his head, staying rooted in his place, "No."

"Please!" Chrom begged him. Robin gritted his teeth and looked at Chrom's father, who was coming up the steps to the alter. Despite the angery tone the man held for his son earlier, Robin couldn't see any hatred in his eyes. In fact, he could see the man silently asking him what he wanted to do.

"Chrom," Robin began, looking past the man with reverence, "Thank you, for allowing me to be your friend. Promise me that you'll do nothing to your father."

"No, Robin, please! Don't say that!" Chrom yelled, struggling against the guards' iron grips. "I won't let you die! You did nothing wrong!"

Robin gave him a warm smile, "You've... You've been the best human friend I've ever met, Chrom. "

Chrom's father finally reached Robin, raising his sword to strike him down. Robin dropped his shoulders and held his dragonstone tightly in his hand.

"Thank you," he whispered, "for allowing me to stay by your son's side…"

Robin bit his tongue as a white hot pain coursed through his body. The sword had run him through, prodding out from his back. He felt nauseated as he saw his own blood stain the stone floors. There was an odd silence that surrounded him as his grip on his dragonstone loosened. He heard it drop, the sound echoing off the walls.

It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. It hurt to think.

But he did anyway. He raised his arm and gripped the blade of the sword that impaled him, slowly lifting his face to Chrom's father. His eyes revealed nothing, only staring at him with indifference.

Robin smiled, blood dripping from the edge of his lips, "…e-even though…"

He coughed, his blood coating the man's sword, "….You … knew who I truly…"

A heavy weight of sleepiness overcame him as his body could no longer support him, allowing the blade enlarge his already severe wound. His voice was barely above a whisper, "…was."

All Robin could hear was Chrom calling his name over and over as his eyes slipped closed, falling into the blissful oblivion.

._._._._._.

Grima froze. One moment, she could feel her child's presence, oddly assuring her that everything would be alright, then the next...

It was gone.

It was just... gone.

She dropped the basket of freshly picked herbs and ran outside her home, looking to the skies.

"Robin?" she asked to no one in particular. She searched the skies, hoping to see the familiar sight of her child flying through the air. Then she searched the ground, believing that she'd see Robin playing in the fields. Fear over took her the long she couldn't find her son's presence.

"Robin!" She called out, pulling out her own dragonstone. Grima didn't hesitate into turning into her dragon form, her powerful wings flattening a forest. She took the skies, roaring for her child, screaming for Robin. Soon minutes turned to hours without any luck on where her child could be.

She didn't want to go near any human towns, but knowing Robin, she didn't have much of a choice. Grima flew near the town where she knew Robin's human friend lived and nearly crashed into the walls at the sight that greeted her. Near the center of the buildings, most of the structures were damaged. The rooftops were caved in and a few of the walls were crumbling. She easily recognized the size of the wreckage.

What the hell did her son do?

She ignored the yells of the human soldiers yelling and attacking her with arrows and lances, staring at the wreckage. None of them pierced her scaled skin. Instead, she searched for her son, flying high above the town with her shadow blocking the moonlight. She roared again and again, calling for Robin.

 _"Robin! Robin! Where are you!"_ Grima growled in her dragon tongue. She half expected her son to appear at the rooftops and join her in her flight, but he didn't show.

There was no answer.

The fear grew into terror the longer Robin didn't show.

No. No, her son had to be here! He had to, he had to!

"Are you the Fell Dragon Grima?!" yelled a voice from somewhere. Grima flapped her powerful wings and turned her massive body around, throwing many soldiers off the rooftops. Her blood red eyes caught sight of a grown man that looked much like Robin's human friend. She narrowed her eyes. So, that must've been Chrom's father.

Grima flapped once more and rose a little higher in the air before turning back into her human form. She landed gracefully on her feet on the rooftop before the man, her magic spreading around her in a warning to those who came close to her. She held her dragonstone in her fist and glared at him.

"Where..." she began shakily, "where is my son?"

It didn't sound anything like a question, but rather a threatening demand. The man before her didn't flinch. Instead, he held up a dull sphere of glass, void of any life. Grima almost didn't recognize it.

Rage and fear struck through her as she stared at it. " _Where_  did you get that human?"

The man held a hint of sadness as he spoke, "Your son is dead."

The world suddenly came to a stop for Grima. She stood there, barely believing the man.

"No... No..." she muttered, taking a step forward. Her eyes slowly widened when the words began to register in her head, "No... no, no, no... No, not my... not  _my Robin._ "

She reached the edge of her rooftop and reached forward to her son's -  _dead_  son's - dragonstone. She would no longer hear the laugher that lifted her heart, see the smile that she treasured, feel the small body in her arms, or smell the fresh scent of fields and sun that clung to him. She would no longer embrace the one thing that kept her alive all those hundreds of years. Never again.

_Never again._

Grima screamed until she ran out of breath.

Her magic flew out of control, twisting and churning under her anguish. The buildings collapsed behind her. Screams of humans were barely heard to her. The man only stood there, holding her son's drgaonstone even though his town was crumbling before him. The building he stood upon shook, but he kept his balance. He tossed her the lifeless dragonstone and she caught it, cradling it to her chest.

"He was a wonderful friend to my son," he said.

Grima felt tears gathering at her eyes as she looked up at the man, "Who...  _who killed him? **Who killed my son?** **"**_

The man her and closed his eyes as he raised his hands away from his body, surrendering himself, "I did. I-"

Grima didn't hear him anymore. She felt a rush of power she never knew she had and released it. All of her pain, her suffering, her anguish poured into her magic. The man disappeared from her sight and before she knew it, she lost herself.

All she could think about was her son, her beloved child.

Her only light in the world.

And he was gone.

Robin was dead.

._._._._._.

Gotoh watched from a distance, holding a small bloodied bundle in his arms. The purple flames of Grima's magic raged over the town, completely engulfing it. A stream of people flooded out of the broken walls, fleeing for their lives. He could see Grima's dragon form in the midst of the smoke and flames in the town, roaring. He showed indifference as he heard the grief weighing in her roar, turning away from the destruction.

As he walked, he looked down at the bundle in his arms.

Robin.

The little manakete's skin was nearly void of color, matching his snowy white hair and he was far too still. His chest moved ever so faintly, a sure sign that he was still hanging on. The bandage wrapped around his wound was soaked in blood. Gotoh had done his best to heal the manakete, but he knew it was futile.

He held Robin closer to himself as the earth shook from Grima's power.

"Robin," he whispered to the little manakete's ear, "Remember your mother. Remember her love, and all that she had done for you. Remember, and bring her back to us."

He marched on, determined to get away from Grima's rage. He knew he was running, but what choice did he have? Robin needed to  _ **live.**_

._._._._._.

The ice cold room was silent as the sunlight shone through the earthy pillars. The air was still, and not a single thing breathed... none but one.

There, sitting on a stone throne, was a small little manakete. His snowy hair glowed in the sunlight, nearly matching his pale skin. His silk clothes fitted him loosely and unblemished by any impurity. His body was thin yet slim, and his pointed ears peaked from his hair. He was leaning back against the chair, head resting on his shoulder, hands resting at his sides, and his eyes closed indefinitely. He was completely still, save for the slight movement of his chest. On the middle of his midriff was a scar stretching vertically, though it was barely noticeable.

He slept peacefully, undisturbed by anything. Not a speck of dust landed on his form, and not a single living creature touched him.

He remained limp, oblivious to everything.

Until his eyes twitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...... this is the final chapter. I have a sequel half planned out, but not sure if I'll post it. Maybe, maybe not..... Anyway, I hope you liked this story. I'm sorry for the rush and all, but I figured it was best to end it there...... Ahahaha... Later~~~????


End file.
